Conventionally, magnesium-air fuel cells are known that generate power by using water. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a magnesium-air fuel cell that includes: a main body as an outer frame body including a light source; an anode body inserted in the main body; and a cathode body attached to an opening positioned on a side surface of the main body.